August 19
by daynaa
Summary: This is a crossover between The West Wing and CSI: Miami. EricCalleigh, SamAinsley, set in season five of Miami post episode for Triple Threat, of sorts.  Hah, also, I apologize for the lame title. I fail at making titles.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have wanted to write this for a while now. Since my love for the West Wing became so, huge, hah, and you know, Emily Procter is in both The West Wing and CSI: Miami, of course I wanted to write a crossover, because I am me. So I am. And it is set after Triple Threat. I just re-watched that one because well, it was the one my sister recorded on the PVR, so yes, it was all about twins, and then well, the triplets, and it reminded me, hm, Calleigh, Ainsley? Twins? Sure. And I know there has been at least one other story in which Calleigh and Ainsley are twins, but I will make sure mine is quite different. Okay. Also, there will be Eric and Calleigh, Sam and Ainsley, and who knows what else? Okay.

The times will not match up, obviously, as Emily Procter was not in both shows at once. Season two of the West Wing and well, season five of Miami.

ALSO, I know that on all the biographies and on the show and that, Calleigh has brothers, and no sister, but for the stories purposes, ignore that.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, I do not own The West Wing, and such, and such.

Long A/N, I apologize.

--&

"Ainsley!"

"Hey Sam," She drawled in her accent that never failed to remind him exactly how endearing she was.

"I think if we continue to be friends, I'm won't have to go the gym anymore. Could your office be _any _further away from the West Wing?"

"Well, technically it could," She began, "And I really appreciate you reminding me of that on a daily basis, Sam." It was as if she continued to say his name as _many _times as possible just so he would never forget how _good_ it sounded when she said it.

"It's no problem, really." He smiled cheekily as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why did you come all down here anyways?" She asked.

"I just, you know, figured you'd still be here even though I'm pretty sure Donna left about fifteen minutes ago which means Josh is probably gone too and..." Sam would have continued to ramble had Ainsley not cut him off.

"Sam,"

"Sorry. So I figured you'd still be here and I just wanted to see if you'd want to go out for a drink. I was trying to get more work done on the speech but I'm pretty sure if I looked at it any longer the words would start to run together, and then I'd make mistakes and Toby would yell at me and..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry?"

"Yes Sam, I will go out for a drink with you. I was just re-reading these files that I don't have to start going over for a few days, nothing important."

"Great!" Sam smiled. Ainsley picked up her bag and her coat and followed Sam as they trekked back up to the West Wing and out for drinks.

--&

"You have to wonder how he was her husband and he never knew about her sisters, triplets, none the less." Natalia was obviously baffled by the fact the three women were actually able to keep their secret from Dominic.

"They played to win," Ryan shrugged. "But I guess they didn't really win in the end."

"I feel sorry for her son, their son, whosever son it is." Eric pointed out.

"I don't know, at least he'll be raised properly by his father." Calleigh shrugged. They'd all gathered at one of their favourite restaurant/bar's after work as they often did after wrapping up a case, discussing the weirder parts of whatever case they'd finished. Celebrating, some would call it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryan nodded in agreement. "But I'm still getting my mind around the triplet thing. I mean, how do you not tell your husband you have two sisters who look exactly the same as you do?"

"I couldn't believe it, when Beth came out..."

"Three of them. I mean, you think as twins as rare, but triplets..." Eric trailed off.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Calleigh sighed as she left the table. She hated this conversation and well, this whole case, really. It was partially because she felt guilty for not telling her friends before about Ainsley, and partially because she felt guilty because she hadn't actually talked to Ainsley in over two months. In fact, the last time she'd talked to her sister had been briefly while she was in the middle of a big case and Ainsley had been preparing to go on Capitol Beat against some important man that worked closely with the President, a President who Calleigh actually liked, especially for a democrat, but her sister, who was far more of a republican than Calleigh herself despised the man simply for being a democrat. It was a little extreme in Calleigh's opinion, but then again, she had no desire to be anywhere near as involved in politics as Ainsley was. By this time, Calleigh decided it was probably a good idea to head back to their table so her friends didn't start to worry about her.

"Are you alright Cal?" Eric asked as she returned. If there was one thing he was good at, besides analyzing evidence and fingerprints and well, being a CSI, it was reading Calleigh Duquesne, a fact of which he was quite proud. It had taken him two years to even begin to figure out how to go about the task and then Tim had died... and they'd opened up to each other in a way that they'd never thought possible. And then of course, they'd grown more distant but after he was shot they seemed to be regaining the connection they'd once shared so easily and effortlessly.

"Yeah, I'm good." She lied. Now was a good time to tell them, with the case like this ending and all... they'd understand. They knew how she was about private life, in fact, she wasn't sure that Natalia and Ryan even knew she had brothers. At least Eric knew that. She didn't talk about her family. It just wasn't something Calleigh was open about. They'd understand that. Plus, it wasn't like she was playing them as the triplets in the case had been... she wasn't trying to get anything from them with the help of Ainsley. Ainsley had just well, never came up. It's not as if she knew anything about _their_ families. Well, yes, she'd met all of Eric's sisters, and his parents and a few of his nieces and nephews, but that was just the Delko family. It was how they were, family was first and foremost and they _had _family functions. She'd been to more than a few of them. Dinners, birthdays, Eric's birthday, to be specific. And there was love and ease and it just wasn't like that with her family. Plus, Eric's family was just... right here. It wasn't as if she was going to fly him to Louisiana to meet her Mother and brothers who still lived there. Calleigh herself didn't even fly out there more than once a year to see them. As for Ryan and Natalia... well Ryan could be a quadruplet for all she knew about his family.

"Are you sure? You do seem a little distant." Ryan observed in a concerned nature.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Calleigh assured them.

"You just look like you have something you want to talk about." Eric shrugged. Damn him for reading her so well _all _the time, and being so... gallant in doing so.

"I guess, no, I don't know." Calleigh knew that she'd officially sent up the red flags. She rarely, if ever stuttered or changed her mind once she opened her mouth and she just had multiple times in one sentence .

"Calleigh?" Natalia was concerned now too.

"Okay." Calleigh made up her mind. She figured if she left it alone now then told them in a few months or whenever, it would seem weird that she hadn't told them when this particular opportune time had arisen. "So don't... it just never came up before, but,"

"Just say it Calleigh." They all looked so concerned as if she was about to announce she was dying or something equally as tragic.

"I have a twin sister." Laughter. Laughter?

"It shouldn't be this funny, but it is." Ryan said between laughs.

"I didn't know you could act so well, I mean the whole indecisive thing you had going on to make us concerned and then... twins." Eric smiled. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Eric, we've all met a lot of your family, if you had a twin, we would know about it already." Natalia giggled.

"I'm serious!" This wasn't helping Calleigh in any way.

"She's not... you don't actually have a twin." Eric stated in disbelief.

"Ainsley Hayes." Calleigh nodded.

"Seriously?" Natalia was nearly gaping, now Calleigh wanted to laugh.

"Identical twins." Calleigh nodded.

"Wow." Ryan smiled.

"You have a twin? I thought you only had brothers." Eric tried to hide his mix of emotions, but masking emotion was never his strong suite and he thought he knew Calleigh.

"I didn't even know about the brothers." Ryan shrugged. "But then I guess, no one knows about my family either." He reasoned.

"Well I do have brothers too. I haven't seen Ainsley in over two years." Calleigh remarked with a hint of disappointment.

"That must be hard." Natalia sympathized. She saw her sisters fairly frequently and couldn't imagine not seeing them for such a length of time. Eric also found that hard to fathom. He knew Calleigh's relationship with her parents and brothers were strained, but you'd think being twins they'd be closer.

"It is, but well, I'm always at work, and she's still building her career." Calleigh shrugged.

"Is she in science too?" Ryan wondered.

"Law. Law and politics, I guess." Calleigh explained.

"Something I have very little knowledge or interest in. Except, well, what we do in court." Natalia shrugged as Ryan and Eric nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's a good thing we have little interest in the subject and such little free time to watch the news and such," Calleigh smiled.

"I don't understand?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"Ainsley's on the news a lot. Well not the news, but political talk shows, that sort of thing. I've been meaning to call her, actually. She did an important show a few months ago on Capitol Beat that she was really excited about. She was up against... some guy from the White House." Calleigh explained, making it obvious to her friends how proud she was of her sister.

"Oh!' Eric made a connection with this new information. "So that time when we were shopping and that woman who you didn't know started talking to you..."

"She mistook me for Ainsley." Calleigh nodded. "It happens sometimes."

"So you and Ainsley don't talk much?" Natalia asked. "I mean, you said you hadn't talked in months..." She suddenly felt very intrusive.

"Yeah. We used to talk all the time, after we got over our childhood differences. But people just get busy." Calleigh shrugged. "Now that we're talking about it, I'll probably go home and call her tonight." She laughed.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Eric asked. He and Calleigh had been friends for well, nearly seven years now. Seven years was a long time. She never once mentioned Ainsley that he remembered, nor made any reference to a sister or mentioned having her visit or visiting her.

"It's been a long time. Neither of us are ever really willing to take any time off, I guess. The last time I visited her she was living in California. That was... four or five years ago now I guess. It doesn't seem that far off until I say it out loud. Four or five years." Calleigh shook her head in disbelief.

"Obviously you share the same stubborn traits." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, we used to get so annoyed with each other because though we tried to be as different as we could, we were so much alike." Calleigh found herself missing Ainsley more than she had in a long time as she talked about her so openly. It was almost as if she was _dead _when in reality, she was just a phone call or a plane ride away. "Now I miss her more."

"You should call her." Natalia encouraged, sensing there might be more to Calleigh and Ainsley's not seeing each other than busy work schedules.

"You should invite her out here!" Ryan suggested, excited at the prospects of seeing _two _Calleigh's.

"For your birthday!" Eric added, smiling smugly at Calleigh. He wasn't mad at her, he didn't think it was in his parameter of emotion to get angry or upset at Calleigh, but he was looking for a little, innocent revenge for her not telling him all these years that she had a sister, and a twin, nonetheless. He knew that , other than Horatio who had her personal file, after Speed had died he was the only one who really knew about Calleigh's birthday. She was always the first one to celebrate the day for others, but never really for herself. Eric had always taken her out to dinner, or they'd hung out or done something quiet. Maybe, he finally realized, this was why she didn't celebrate. Calleigh was shooting him daggers now for reminding her, and everyone else, that her birthday was so quickly approaching. "It's kind of last minute, but I'm sure she could get a flight out here!"

"Last minute? When's your birthday?" Ryan asked, realizing that was one occasion they had never really celebrated around the lab.

"August 19." Calleigh sighed, still glaring at Eric. She wasn't really mad at him... just, well, she probably deserved him divulging the secret that was her birthday after keeping this from him after so many years of friendship.

"That's in eleven days!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I am now officially confident in your ability to perform mathematical skills." Calleigh joked, and Ryan sulked at the sarcasm for a moment before resuming his surprise.

"Call her Cal. It's been _four or five years. _I bet she misses you just as much." Natalia reasoned.

"Yeah Calleigh, we want to meet your sister!" Eric encouraged, knowing that she'd do it. He was, after all, a talented Calleigh reader.

"I don't know." She sighed, already pulling out her phone.

--&

"So that is my tragic story." Sam sighed, taking another sip of his beer. Soon after situating themselves in a bar frequented by the White House staff and quickly killing off all easy conversational topics, Sam was compelled to tell Ainsley the story of his father's infidelity.

"Sam, I'm sorry." She rested a hand on his arm in comfort. "I really... I can't imagine how that would feel."

"Years and years of deception. We're working through it, though." Sam sighed. "Working slowly. I don't think I'll be ready to meet her for a few years yet though." He smiled weakly. Ainsley was baffled by this. Sam's father had another woman in an apartment, hiding another life from Sam and his Mother and sister, and Sam was still making it work. Joking about meeting the other woman. This man never ceased to continue to amaze her.

"You amaze me sometimes, Sam Seaborne."

"And what about you, Ainsley Hayes? Have any comparable family stories that you'd like to share?"

"I have two parents," Ainsley began.

"That's a shock." Sam laughed.

"I have brothers, three of them, all younger by a few years."

"All as Republican as you?" Sam joked.

"Would you expect anything less?" She asked sweetly, causing Sam to laugh and shake his head.

"And I have a sister, Calleigh." Ainsley continued.

"Big, Southern family. I would have expected nothing less." Sam laughed. Ainsley nodded in agreement as she took a drink. "Wow Ainsley, I was expecting to get chastised for, I don't know, stereotyping the South, or any number of things." Ainsley shrugged. "I have never known you as one to back away from the prospect of starting a debate with me. Wait. Calleigh... didn't you mention having a friend named Calleigh once?"

"Yes. But, well, when I said friend I may have been exaggerating. I meant more, by friend, to say sister, or rather, twin, as that is what Calleigh is, my twin as you could tell by looking at us or..."

"And there is the lively conversationalist I know and love." Sam smiled. "So you have a twin?"

"As I just said, yes, I have a twin." Ainsley nodded.

"Identical?" Sam asked.

"No one could ever tell us apart, which was very useful on occasion. Like, when I needed to pass a Science or Math exam. At first we complained about not being in the same classes which never failed to make the teachers remind us how confusing that would be for them. Eventually, we figured out that it was a gift in disguise." Sam was laughing now.

"You cheated in school?"

"Only when it was very necessary." Ainsley defended. "Plus, it's not like Calleigh didn't enjoy writing more than one Science exam."

"She's really into Science, then?" Sam asked.

"It's like you and writing." Ainsley smiled. "She's a CSI. Firearms specialist, actually."

"So I shouldn't have one of our debates about gun control laws with her then." Sam smiled, remembering fondly the debate on that particular subject he, Josh and Ainsley had the night she accepted Leo's job offer.

"I actually don't know where she stands on that." Ainsley shrugged. "But I could always switch places with her for that."

"There's no way I wouldn't recognize the Ainsley Hayes style of talking and debating. Plus, I'm sure I've heard every single argument you could possibly have on the gun issue."

"Do you want to bet on that, Sam?"

"No, no I'm good." Sam replied quickly. The evening was going well, and getting into a debate over gun control laws with Ainsley wasn't likely a good strategy to use if he wanted to keep it that way. If anyone around them wanted some quality dinner theatre, however... "So are you two close?"

"Sorry?" Ainsley had been caught up in thought and not paying attention to what Sam had been saying.

"You and Calleigh. Are you close?"

"We were, used to be. I haven't seen her since, well, the last time I saw her I lived in California and I moved from there four years ago. I called her before Capitol Beat, but we haven't talked since then. We're both so busy, I guess." Ainsley shrugged.

"You're telling me for the entire time you've known me, you haven't talked to your sister? You didn't call her after you creamed me on Capitol Beat? I think everyone I know called me to _congratulate _me. Ridicule was more like it." Sam shuddered at the memory. "I kept wishing that whole night never happened, but then we became friends."

"And the fact that I humiliated you on National television became irrelevant." Ainsley smiled sweetly.

"It stung a little less, anyways." Sam rolled his eyes at her. It was then that Ainsley's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ains?" She hadn't heard that voice in a while. Well, if she ignored the similarity it bore to her own.

"Calleigh, it's certainly been a while." Ainsley smiled.

"That's awfully coincidental." Sam remarked, more to himself than to Ainsley. He watched curiously as the woman who was becoming less and less of an enigma to him everyday caught up with her twin sister who she hadn't talked to in months. After minutes of conversation Ainsley snapped her phone shut, dropping it back into her bag.

"Sam," She drawled extra sweetly.

"Yes," He answered quickly and almost defensively. He was glad he was savvier when it came to understanding women than say, Josh, because it enabled him to put up his defences when he knew Ainsley, who he had very few defences around to begin with, was about to ask him a favour.

"How would you feel about a trip to Miami?" Sam wasn't sure whether to smile in celebration or fear for his life. He knew he wanted to go, as he was always looking for new excuses to spend time with Ainsley, and he knew the President and Leo would go for it as he'd just worked so well, and with excellent results, on the State of the Union, but two Ainsley's? Could he even handle that?

"What's the occasion?"

"My birthday. Or our birthday rather. Calleigh and I. She just called and invited me there for the week. I'd, or we'd, if you agree to come, fly out on the fifteenth so that we'd be there in plenty of time for our birthday, and then leave on the twenty second. Tribbey will give me the time off, won't he?"

"Tribbey will still be on vacation himself." Sam laughed. "And I know I could get the time off, so we'll have to go shopping."

"You're coming?" The bright smile on Ainsley's face upon hearing the news made Sam's heart soar making him feel not much unlike a sixteen year old boy.

"I'll come." Sam nodded. Ainsley was back on the phone again making plans with Calleigh. Sam wondered exactly when Ainsley had started to become the center of his world.

--&

So there is more to come, ahha I'm having a lot of fun writing this. It's very AU and OOC, but yeah. Hopefully someone else loves both shows, or is enjoying it anyways. I'll add more EC soon, soon, soon! Hah . Of course. I'm pretty sure this sets my record for the longest chapter I have ever written!

Hahha review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A/N: Thank you everyone, for the wonderful reviews : )! I was at camp for a week, and then I had a soccer tournament and work, so it's been pretty hectic. But I am updating now hah, so yes!

--&

Waiting, so Eric discovered, was not one of Calleigh's many talents. In fact, it was one of the few things he could think of that she _wasn't _good at. "Relax Cal, they'll be here soon. Their flight was just delayed." Eric attempted to calm her down just a little. She stopped pacing momentarily.

"Their plane was scheduled to land forty five minutes ago!" Calleigh pointed out, resuming her pacing. "Besides, how would you know if the plane got delayed?" Eric tried not to smile as she followed his pointing hand to the board housing all of the current information on plane arrivals and departures. Surely enough, the plane from Washington to Miami had been delayed by an hour.

"See? They'll probably be landing within the next fifteen minutes." Eric reasoned.

"I wish Ainsley would have called me." Calleigh pouted a little. She was anxious to see her sister.

"Cal, they're on a plane. You aren't supposed to use cell phones on planes." Eric pointed out, and Calleigh sighed again. Eric wondered what it was about her sister coming that sent her into such illogical nervousness.

"Right. Cell phones on planes." Calleigh muttered. She'd taken up pacing again, so Eric gently took her hand when she passed by him and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Cal,"

"Yes." She swallowed, looking into his eyes.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just your sister."

"And Sam!" Calleigh added. "I've never met Sam before. And maybe I'm not nervous. Maybe I'm excited." Eric knew that when she was excited, her whole face lit up and she couldn't stop talking. Well, talking was an understatement. Rambling was a better word to describe it. This was Calleigh nervous. The pacing, the lack of usually abundant logic, the second guessing... nervous.

"I know you Calleigh." She sighed, sitting down beside Eric. "Why are you nervous?"

"For a lot of reasons." She didn't know how to explain it. "I haven't seen Ainsley in years."

"Well, you can't be concerned about not recognizing her." Eric joked. Calleigh smiled weakly.

"We'll still look the same, or mostly the same. She could have dyed her hair black for all I know, though I don't think that would look very good on either one of us... but I might not know her like I used to, I guess." Calleigh shrugged. Eric knew there was something else, but he wasn't going to press it in the middle of an airport.

"Yeah. I guess I can't really empathize because well, my entire family practically lives on the same block," Eric smiled, and Calleigh did too, knowing how close the entire Delko family was, and appreciating that she got to be a part of it. "But after Mari... it's just good that you get to catch up with her."

"Eric..." Calleigh trailed off. She hadn't thought of that before. She still had the chance to catch up with Ainsley, to make things right with Ainsley... to talk to her about the most random, futile things. Eric didn't have that with his sister anymore.

"Um Ainsley?" Sam's voice was heard meters away from the pair who had settled into a sombre silence. Sam himself was silenced at the fact that he was talking to Ainsley who was slightly behind him and looking at Ainsley, or well, who he guessed was Calleigh, in front of him. He knew he was coming to Miami to see Ainsley's twin, but actually seeing two Ainsley's was blowing his mind just a little bit.

"Yes Sam?" She still had her head down, reading something or other about Miami. She had been informing him, bit by bit on every attraction the city had to offer over the past few days and more so than ever on the plane ride. Noticing the look of shock on Sam's face, she followed his line of vision to Calleigh. And who she assumed was Eric, judging by what she remembered of her sister's descriptions of him. "Cal!" She smiled brightly, and then laughed at the look of pure shock on Eric's face.

"Ains!" Calleigh squealed, enveloping her sister in a tight hug. "I can't believe it's been four years!"

"I know." Ainsley found herself nearly in tears at the sight of her sister who she hadn't seen for ages. Sam was watching, slightly awkwardly, behind the pair. He was still amazed by the fact that Calleigh looked _exactly_ like Ainsley, and also amazed by the lack of rambling on Ainsley's part while speaking, for once.

"I've missed you so much!" Calleigh sighed, still hugging her sister. Realizing they hadn't introduced Sam and Eric, who were still looking on the scene in total awkward shock, not sure whether to be completely intimidated by the fact that the woman who they spent nearly every day with and had basically complete control over them, and well, their feelings had now doubled.

"Sam," Ainsley drawled, amused by the fact that he still hadn't gotten over the sight of her and Calleigh standing side by side.

"You're absolutely identical." He stammered.

"Well, yes Sam. That wasn't obvious when I told you we were coming to Miami to visit my _identical _twin?" Ainsley teased.

"You even sound exactly alike!" Sam remarked incredulously.

"Sam's usually much more of a conversationalist." Ainsley smirked at Sam as she addressed Calleigh and Eric. "In fact, he usually has too much to say."

"We have trouble with that." Sam nodded.

"With Ainsley's conversational habits, I can definitely see it." Calleigh laughed. "At the risk of sounding overly formal... I'm Calleigh," She smiled, introducing herself to Sam. "And this is Eric."

"Sam," He introduced himself as well.

"And I'm Ainsley." Ainsley smiled. "But I'm assuming everyone already figured that out."

"You guys have all of your luggage, don't you?" Eric asked, eying Ainsley's many bags.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, picking up his bag and one of Ainsley's.

"So we're staying at my place. Well, we, excluding Eric, who can stay at his own place." Calleigh explained.

"Cal?" Ainsley asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to move since the last time I saw you?" Eric laughed at this. The thought of them trying to fit Calleigh, Sam and Ainsley all into Calleigh's old apartment was quite funny.

"Yes." Calleigh nodded. "I loved my old place, but I got used to the new one."

"If it actually has room for three people in it, I'll like the new one too." Ainsley teased. They loaded up Eric's car with Sam and Ainsley's bags and they were off.

--&

I still fail at ending chapters.

I have a plan, mostly sort of for where this is going to go. A very vague plan, mostly yeah. Hah. So I hope everyone is still enjoying it!

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews : ) ! More, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A/N: So It's been a ridiculous amount of time since I've written ANY Fanfiction. Ridiculous. And I've been reading lots and lots of it, though it's mostly all been West Wing, and going crazy with school work, and writing a lot of fictional stories that aren't Fanfiction, but then I decided that I needed to start updating again. So if anyone's still reading, haha, I'm glad!

I'll get back into updating regularly or hopefully hah.

Also, haha, I couldn't help myself with the west wing references, and such. They're probably blown way out proportion, but ignore that:P.

--&

"Well, it's certainly an upgrade!" Ainsley laughed as they unceremoniously dropped Sam and Ainsley's luggage in the entrance of Calleigh's condo.

"It's an amazing view." Sam nodded, moving towards the large picturesque window at the far side of the living room.

"Well, you have Eric to thank for that. I didn't even want to look at this place." Calleigh laughed. Ainsley raised an eyebrow at Sam who smirked.

"So you guys are together then?" Sam asked, though Ainsley had already told him that wasn't so. But there was something there, and Sam could never resist an attempt to play matchmaker. Unless maybe it was for Josh and Donna because no one dared to go there.

"We're friends. " Eric emphasized the second word.

"Friends." Calleigh nodded.

"Who go apartment hunting together." Ainsley smirked.

"Yes." Calleigh nodded, putting on her best nonchalant act. So maybe it wasn't completely normal for a man and a woman, completely unromantically involved and not at all interested in each other, to go looking at apartments together, but it wasn't unheard of or anything.

"Okay." Ainsley remarked in a teasing voice. Calleigh blushed and Eric stood awkwardly by the abandoned suitcases.

"That's something CJ and Toby would do." Sam laughed.

"But that's CJ and Toby." Ainsley rolled her eyes. "Toby would well, he would do practically anything CJ asked him too, is my opinion."

"Right, and you know that I disagree and since I have to spend every day with an office next to him I think I know..." Sam began before Calleigh interrupted.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" She smirked. "Let me show you to your room."

"Room? As in the singular form of the word?" Ainsley asked.

"I turned the second guestroom into an office and assumed that neither of you would enjoy sleeping there..." Calleigh trailed off. "But you could always stay with me Ainsley, if you'd like." Neither her and Eric commented on the moment of well, either awkwardness or contemplation that passed between Sam and Ainsley before Ainsley nodded.

"I think that, for purposes I don't think we need to discuss at this moment that my staying in a room with you rather than Sam would be best."

"Your conversational habit _still _drives me crazy." Sam shook his head as he picked up his suitcase.

"I bet that's not the only thing." Calleigh commented to Eric under her breath as they watched Ainsley and Sam continue to argue as they ventured down the hallway.

"And Ryan and Natalia complain about _our _bantering." Eric laughed as he picked up the two remaining suitcases of Ainsley's and carried them down the hallway. After staying in Calleigh's guestroom many, many times, he was well aware of the layout of her house.

"I think it's a case of denial." Calleigh nodded in agreement. "Ains?"

"I'm in your room, Sam found the guestroom." Ainsley called from the end of the hallway. Eric wandered into the guestroom to make sure Sam was fairing and possibly, Calleigh thought amusedly, to bond over their mutual amazement over seeing two of herself and Ainsley, respectively. Calleigh headed into her bedroom.

"I think Sam and Eric are bonding."

"That's a bit of a terrifying thought." Ainsley smiled as she unpacked some of her clothing which didn't fair overly well in a suitcase that was filled probably far fuller than it should have been.

"I think I _have _that shirt." Calleigh laughed.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Ainsley laughed as well, pulling her sister into a hug. "I've missed you, and us, and us talking and sharing things."

"Anything in particular you'd like to share?" Calleigh teased, making obvious reference to Sam.

"No, nothing in particular, though I would like to forewarn you that we probably won't be sleeping tonight. You know me when I get talking."

"Indeed I do." Calleigh laughed. "But, just so you know, I don't know how there _isn't _something you'd like to share. That man is almost too pretty to be well, real, or straight."

"Well, I assure you he is both. And please never let him hear you say that because well, we don't want him turning into Josh." Ainsley joked, realizing as an afterthought that Calleigh didn't know who Josh was. "I'll show you Josh's fan site later." Calleigh laughed at this.

"And, just so _you_ know, Eric isn't so terrible himself. I mean, have you looked at the muscles that man has?"

"We may only be friends, but I am not _blind _Ainsley." Calleigh laughed, with a hint of sadness somewhere inside her. She wasn't sure if it was because she and Eric were only friends or if it was because she missed talking with Ainsley like this. Probably a little bit of both, she figured. It was then that Eric and Sam made an appearance in the doorway to Calleigh's room.

"We hate to interrupt this bonding moment..." Eric began in a teasing voice, causing both women to take notice of them suddenly.

"We figured we should go out to lunch. I don't know about Calleigh, but Ainsley hasn't eaten for well over an hour now and I figured she'd start complaining about that soon."

"Oh, how well you know me." Ainsley smirked as she stood, straightening out her shirt as she did so. It reminded her how Calleigh had mentioned having the same shirt as one Ainsley had bought and how they should use that to have some fun later.

"I was thinking we'd stop by the lab a bit later, I know Ryan for one, can't wait to meet you Ainsley,"

"Also, the lab techs will have a field day with Sam." Eric smirked. Calleigh appreciated how comfortable with himself Eric was to make such a comment. Sam looked objectified and Calleigh found the way he almost pouted cute.

"I'm sure Ainsley will protect you." Calleigh giggled, getting off the bed herself. "The point of my mentioning the lab, however, was that we should go to that new place that opened right down the street."

"Right! I've been meaning to go there." Eric nodded.

"Well, I've only been to Miami briefly and that was while campaigning so needless to say, we didn't get much chance to check things out." Sam shrugged. "I'm more of a California boy."

"Personally, I don't care what I eat as long as I eat soon." Ainsley smiled. This reminded Calleigh of how much she missed her sister, insatiable appetite and all.

"To the car, then." Eric proclaimed, and off they went.

--&

"I'm assuming that during one of your and Ainsley's many conversations in the past few days none included stories about her time at the White House." Sam remarked as they waited for their food to arrive.

"No, but I'm most curious to hear some." Calleigh smiled eagerly.

"There aren't that many good stories Sam." Ainsley tried to deter him, but it was to no avail.

"On the contrary, I can think of many." Sam laughed pensively.

"Don't worry Ainsley, I have some stories about Calleigh I could tell too." Eric reassured her.

"Probably not quite as embarrassing as some of the stories Sam will inevitably tell."

"Oh, there've been some pretty bad ones." Calleigh admitted.

"Nothing will compare to this one, guaranteed." Sam challenged with a glint in his eye.

"No Sam. No. I beg of you, no." Ainsley pleaded, more for entertainment and drama than anything. She knew there was no stopping him.

"See, this is a first. I have to bring these stories out more often."

"Unfair debating tactics." Ainsley scoffed. "You know what I'll inevitably counter this one with."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I'm getting anxious." Calleigh smiled.

"So it was the night of the State of the Union, a night of celebration." Sam recalled, "And Ainsley was on Capitol Beat answering questions about the speech,"

"The State of the Union?" Eric interrupted. "As in the speech the President gave on TV a while back? I don't really follow politics, if you hadn't noticed."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't." Sam joked, "But yes, that's the one."

"For a Republican I actually thoroughly enjoyed that speech." Calleigh complimented their boss.

"Well so much for not stroking Sam's ego." Ainsley rolled her eyes dramatically, teasing Sam.

"Hey- my ego is fine!" Sam argued.

"I'm lost," Eric laughed, "What does the State of the Union have to do with Sam's ego?"

"He wrote parts of it." Ainsley explained. "I mean, Toby did all the _real _work, but Sam was actively involved."

"I did some of the real work!" Sam protested.

"You _wrote _that?" Calleigh was awestruck. She knew that her sister and Sam worked in the White House but it was a big place and she hadn't imagined that Sam was that high up in the ranks.

"Well only parts of it..." Sam repeated what Ainsley had explained earlier.

"Wow, that's crazy!" Eric exclaimed, obviously impressed.

"But continuing on with the story," Sam didn't want to dwell on his job at the moment. "Ainsley mentioned while responding to a question that she had never met the President, a fact of which I was not aware. So I took things into my own hands. Ainsley, it turned out, was more than a little nervous to meet the President."

"This is such an awful story." Ainsley groaned.

"And so I asked him to come down to Ainsley's office at some point that night to introduce himself. And someone had the brilliant idea of painting a bench in the Sculpture Garden which was really a stupid idea because both Ainsley and CJ ended up sitting in wet paint resulting in them having to wear bathrobes and when the President came down to meet Ainsley,"

"I was drinking a pink squirrel , dancing to Edyie Gorme,"

"And singing as well," Sam added.

"When the President came in." Ainsley added. "And he said,"

"I didn't even know we had a night club down here. And then he proceeded to tell Ainsley that a lot of people thought she was hired because she was a blonde, Republican sex kitten and they were obviously wrong."

"And to keep up the good work." Ainsley added.

"You do know I _told _him to say that, right?" Sam asked.

"Samuel Norman Seaborne!" Ainsley hissed. "You told him to say that?" It was then they noticed the look of shock on both Calleigh and Eric's faces.

"The President..."

"Of the United States?"

"Yes..." Sam nodded.

"He said that to you?"

"You've _talked _to him?" Calleigh asked.

"I think sometimes I forget actually how important he is. I mean, I know he's the President but he's also our boss and I see him all the time and I forget that he's well,"

"The President?" Ainsley offered.

"Yeah, that." Sam nodded.

"You're right, I don't think any of my stories are as embarrassing as that Ainsley." Calleigh smirked, breaking into a giggle. They all joined in and by this time their food had finally arrived. Pleasant conversation and several less exciting stories were shared as they ate their food.

"So are we ready to go to the lab?" Eric asked with mock enthusiasm.

"Do you have all week off?" Sam asked.

"I do," Calleigh nodded, "You don't want to know how much time I could take off with all the vacation days I've saved up. I'm actually grateful for this occasion if not only because Horatio would try to force me to take one later in the year."

"I'll get called in at some point during the next few days but I'm mostly off work." Eric nodded as they pulled up into the lab parking lot.

"This is the lab?" Sam asked in disbelief. "When you said lab I thought, dark, dingy, underground..."

"This is it," Calleigh laughed, "In all its glory."

"Who is that man!?"

--&

Alright, well that was a significantly lengthy chapter for me, haha. Hopefully I have not lost all my skill from lack of practice of updating lately. Please review? I would greatly appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A/N: I really appreciate all of the reviews : ). I want to update this so often, hah, but I have such a great amount of homework these days and with other lessons and such, I don't have time, which makes me sad. Also my addiction to facebook is troubling. But anyways, to answer a question, this will be E/C and S/A ahha, because it's cute, and I'm predictable like that.

--&

"Who is that man!?" Ainsley exclaimed with a giggle.

"Bond, James Bond." Sam impersonated, feeding Ainsley's giggles. Eric and Calleigh glanced at each other, suppressing their smiles.

"James Bond didn't have red hair Sam!" Ainsley chided after she calmed herself down.

"I know that," Sam defended himself. "I know what James Bond looks like!"

"I'm sure you do Sam." Ainsley remarked cutely and Sam pouted.

"Horatio." Eric supplied, not sure if he was supposed to interrupt the pair in the backseat.

"That's your boss?" Ainsley laughed.

"His name is Horatio. I once had a professor named Horatio." The look on Sam's face indicated the memory was not a pleasant one.

"Horatio's not bad." Calleigh shrugged, "He's a bit ... different."

"Unique." Eric added.

"Yes. And patriotic." Calleigh finished.

"Sounds sort of like our boss." Sam quipped. They piled out of the car and headed across the parking lot to the entrance of the lab where Horatio stood with his sunglasses on, gazing across as a suspect was taken away.

"I didn't know you arrested people at a lab." Sam remarked.

"Well, we're CSIs and detectives," Calleigh explained with a shrug.

"Mr. Seaborne." Horatio addressed Sam as the four made their way over to him. Calleigh and Eric shared a very discrete smirk at Horatio's typical behaviour. Sam looked panic stricken that Horatio knew who he was. "Ms. Hayes, nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ainsley smiled.

"How did you know my name?" Sam asked.

"I recognized you," Horatio began, taking his glasses off, "From the papers. It is my understanding that you work for a very important man."

"Yes, yes I do." Sam nodded, still slightly wary.

"Well Mr. Seaborne," The glasses went back on. "Keep up the good work."

"Th-thank you." Sam stuttered as he followed Calleigh, Eric and an almost giggling Ainsley inside.

"What was with his sunglasses?"

"Does he have a twitch?" Sam and Ainsley asked simultaneously. Calleigh and Eric just laughed at their shocked expressions at meeting Horatio. Ainsley didn't know how they worked with, followed orders from and respected such a man, but he must have redeeming qualities because they seemed to.

"Alright, do you want a tour?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure!" Ainsley agreed. She'd never actually seen where her sister worked in Miami. She'd visited her once while she was still in New Orleans, but she got the feeling this was a very different place.

They walked past what Eric explained were the interrogation rooms.

"So you actually interrogate suspects?" Sam asked. "I'd be terrified!" Seeing the look of amusement displayed on both Calleigh and Ainsley's faces he added, "What? They're violent criminals!"

"Well I'm always armed, and there's a police officer in the room," Calleigh shrugged. "It's no big deal." Sam just looked at her bewilderedly while Ainsley chuckled at Sam. It was then that Eric noticed how many people around the entrance way to the police station were staring at them.

"Let's go to the trace lab or something." Eric suggested. "We're attracting quite an audience." The other three looked around amusedly at the quiet commotion they were causing.

"I guess everyone's wondering why there are two of me." Calleigh laughed. "Let's head to trace. Maybe Natalia or Ryan will be there."

"Natalia and Ryan?" Sam questioned.

"They're on our team." Calleigh explained. "It's pretty much the four of us and Horatio that are CSIs then there are the lab techs and the field officers we work with."

"Okay." Ainsley nodded as they headed off in that direction.

Eric and Calleigh walked ahead of Ainsley and Sam who were arguing heatedly about something or other.

"How much do you want to bet Ryan hits on Ainsley?" Eric teased. Calleigh hit his arm.

"Should I take offence to the fact he'd hit on her and not me when she looks exactly like me?" Calleigh teased.

"He knows you'd never go for him." Eric shrugged.

"I think Sam's enough to scare him off." Calleigh giggled as they glanced back at Sam who was dramatically rubbing his arm where Ainsley had just 'injured' him.

"Do we have to split you two up?" Eric called back as they entered the trace lab.

"Split us up?" Ryan raised a questioning eyebrow as Eric and Calleigh walked through the doorway.

"I thought you guys had the week off?" Natalia wondered why they were at the lab.

"Yeah where's your sister?" Ryan asked eagerly as Sam and Ainsley entered the room. Ryan's jaw drop as Natalia began to subtly check out Sam.

"There are two of you." Ryan blurted out.

"We get that a lot here." Ainsley quipped. "I'm Ainsley Hayes, nice to meet you." She shook Ryan's hand. Ryan then tapped Calleigh on the shoulder, just to make sure they were both real.

"You look exactly alike." He was awestruck.

"Ryan you have surely seen twins before." Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I used to tell Calleigh her eyes were further apart when we were younger." Ainsley giggled.

"My eyes are fine." Calleigh hit her sister on the arm.

"And I'm Sam. Sam Seaborne." Sam introduced himself. Calleigh noted for the first time that Sam was a bit of an awkward. Awkwardly charming, she decided.

"Tell your sister if she doesn't want him, I'll have him." Natalia whispered to Calleigh who stifled a giggle.

"Will do." Calleigh laughed. Sam looked at the pair suspiciously before Ryan, who was still gawking, spoke again.

"So do you guys ever dress the same, or whatever?" He asked, not realizing until after the words had left his mouth how lame he sounded.

"Not since we were twelve," Ainsley answered .

"No, no there were definitely times in high school," Calleigh argued.

"Well, we switched places. That's different than dressing the same." Ainsley reasoned.

"It blows my mind how you sound exactly alike." Ryan shook his head.

"Dude, you majored in _science_." Eric laughed. "We learned all about this. Twins, cells, reproduction, remember that?"

"I once passed out during the birthing video," Sam volunteered causing everyone in the room to laugh. "What? I did."

"Oh, Sam." Ainsley laughed. Looking around the room full of people laughing at him, Sam knew it was going to be a week to remember.

--&

A/N: ANOTHER lame ending, ahah ignore the fact that I suck at that. Well, it's voice and ballet time now hah, so off I go. Also, I can't hear out of my right ear. It is driving me nuts.

Hahah okay, review? Happy!


End file.
